


Cold

by TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, Hunk is a good friend, Mentions of Suicide, So i wont tag it until I'm sure hut until then i guess you just ha e to wait and see, a lance stan, allura is still allura but instead of lions, also i had just watched "IT", also the title might change, also!!, anyways b ye, anyways keith is great, anyways yeah there may or may not be klance??, havent worked that out yet, honestly this is me, it was 2 am and i was feeling really out of it when i wrote part 1, keith is sweet but sorta a mess?, lance plays the bass in orchestra, lmao it most definitely will change, mentions of depression, or something, pidge is that one sophmore with all the senior friends, projecting onto lance, there is, this isn't as sad as u think i promise, this time ya girl got powers, too much description sjdjdksjfj why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS
Summary: Lance wakes up on a Monday morning. And life goes on.aka: the one where Lance is always cold, Keith secretly listens to Nickelback, Hunk freaks out, Pidge shares extensive knowledge about vines, and Shiro is this close to dropping out of college. Also Allura and Coran come from space fuck shit up, and everyone has a fun time. Not really.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a lot
> 
> there are mentions of depression, and i think some suicidal thoughts?  
> i'm not sure, but please be cautioned because i really don't wanna put someone in a place where they feel horrible
> 
> but yeah this is like a grwm,, but sadder?? idk  
> anyways enjoy my dudes

Lance wasn't sure if he should get out of bed or simply just lay there and scream his throat raw.

High school was one hell of a bitch and senior year was kicking his ass in all the special kinds of ways this year. He hadn't slept for more that 3-4 hours since school started and his teachers weren't exactly the best reacher or they gave insane amounts of homework (there was never an in between ground in high school) and he was involved in so many clubs and organizations and advanced classes that it's just… overwhelmed him. Not only that, but his depression decided to really kick into full gear two weeks after school started and he was not having a good time.

His best friend, Hunk, probably preferred their mutual friend Pidge over him, he was average at everything and didn't know what he wanted to do, and was basically fucked over the moment school started.

At that moment, it was 4am, and he had a bus to catch 5am. Considering how much he had to do before he left for school, he honestly thought about dropping out of school for five minutes, before finally getting up and almost immediately being cloaked in the cold of his room.

His sister had left the AC on.

He sighed and put on his slippers, grabbed his towel, and made his way to the bathroom that connected to his. He brushed his teeth, half awake and hoping that the shower water was hot enough to burn him alive, at least. He hated being cold, and stepping out after showering in lukewarm water made him feel colder than it did when he showered in hot water. Plus, he always woke up first on weekdays, and the water was always a hit or miss when you showered first.

He quickly spit out the toothpaste and washed his mouth, still feeling the burning feeling of mint in his mouth when he was done and went to turn on the water to the highest setting, hoping for the best. He quickly undressed and stared at his face in the mirror above the sink, noticing his dark circles. He laughed. He would have to start up his skin care routine again, for he was letting himself go a little. He looked at his reflection again noticing that he had gotten just a tad thinner. He sighed and turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look at the failure he felt like anymore.

Instead, he felt the shower water with his hand to see if it was hot yet. And while it didn't give him the satisfactory burning sensation, he felt that it was adequate and hot enough, so he stepped in. Plus he didn't have much time to get ready, so it wasn't like he had a choice.

He scrubbed at his skin roughly as he let the water run over him. He never turned off the water while he was showering. He really hated being cold. He ran a hand over his neck and then up to his hair, where he messed with it a little before lathering it up with shampoo. He quickly washed it and then bowed his head under the shower head, letting it's water wash away all the dirt from his head. As soon as that was done, he turned off the water and immediately exited the bath, grabbing his towel and wiping himself as soon as possible before the water on his body could be hit by the cold front of AC. He truly hated the cold. He shivered at the sudden temperature change, and wrapped his body with the thin towel before quickly making his way back to his bedroom.

He put on his lotion and deodorant, wanting to both look hydrated and smell nice. It was the very least he could do, in fact, considering that he hadn't stuck to his skin care routine since the first week of school. He connected his hair dryer and quickly dried his hair before it could get cold. He also tried to pick out his clothes at the same time, before finally deciding on skinny jeans and one of the orchestra/band shirts that his director had given the class for free. He could also put his letterman over it, so that he wouldn't be cold.

He turned off the hair dryer and quickly got his clothes on, wondering if he could get in a drink of orange juice before he left. He looked at the time, which was 4:41am, and he had about nine minutes before he had to get out and go wait for the bus. He pressed his lips together in a line and rubbed at his eyes. He would be checking his bag for everything he needed and printing out a paper in that time. So, no, he did not have enough time for orange juice.

He grabbed his phone, headphones, charger, and lanyard with the keys to his house on it and rushed to the study room, where his stuff was, barely fixing his hair as he went. He entered the room and spotted his royal blue and light gray backpack next to his worktable, which also had his laptop on it.

He packed his charger and his AP Macroeconomics textbook, that had been lying next to his laptop unopened, because they had a quiz today and he still hadn't read the pages, for he'd been too tired the day before to even try. He then grabbed his flash drive that was attached to his lanyard with his keys and his laptop and ran downstairs to the printer, where he waited about two minutes for the three papers he needed to print out. He stared at his screen the entire time, blinking lazily as he watched the time go by on the computer’s timer.

He jumped a little when the printer alerted him with a sound, to let him know the printing was done. He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, before grabbing the papers quickly and running back upstairs, putting his laptop by his backpack and quickly finding his folder for homework and haphazardly stuffed it in, and then packed both the folder and his laptop.

He checked the time.

4:53am.

His family would be waking up soon, and he needed to get going so he could wait outside for the bus.

He quickly retrieved his backpack from the floor, grabbed his phone and headphones, and dashed down the stairs, loudly calling to his mother that he was leaving for school. He heard a muffled, sleepy reply of “I love you,” and he smiled bitterly. “You'd love me a lot less if you knew everything I am and everything I do,” he whispered to himself as he walked out the door and walked up to the front of the sidewalk, parallel to the road, where Hunk had already situated himself and was now playing a game in his phone.

He looked up from where he was sitting on the concrete, smiling as brightly as one could at 5 in the morning.

"Hey, there,” he greeted Lance.

Lance was about to reply when he hear the telltale signs of the bus rumbling towards them, and instead nodded at Hunk with a closed smile right as the bus pulled up. As usual, he and Hunk sat together, but today Lance put in his headphones.

Today he wanted silence.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you that it would be a lot
> 
> i may or may not continue this, depending on how i feel about it so yeah,, stay tuned? i guess?


End file.
